


Hot Spring Secrets

by Savorysavery



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Groping, Kissing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Hot Spring Secrets

**Summary:** Chie and Yukiko bond over a dip in the hot springs.

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship

 **Rated:** M

 **Warnings:** Kissing, groping, suggestive situations

 **Prompt:** “Onsen”

 **Dedication:** Fanfiction.net user **[Miss Hanamura](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3637065/)**

* * *

 

The water seemed tepid when compared to Chie’s wandering hands and hungry lips.

 

Yukiko knew this wasn’t the place to engage in such an act, knew that this was too open and revealing. She knew she should move Chie’s hand from her breast, her teeth from her lips and neck. She should be the model Amagi daughter.

 

Yet the thrill of possibly being discovered at any give moment was too much, so she let Chie’s hand slip between her legs, a finger sliding inside of her, tempting her with the thought of more pleasure to come.


End file.
